Numb
by lifeisgood4u
Summary: Arthur is invited to Oliver's for tea, but Arthur isn't quite sure why. Uk x 2p!Uk one shot.


**I accidentally a Ukx2p!Uk :I This pairing needs more love. Anydrwho this is just a one-shot, and I'm calling 2p!Uk Oliver instead of Arthur just to keep things simple. Enjoy! p.s. 2P!Uk's design belongs to UhOh-Beek, and Hetalia belongs to whoever made it.**

Oliver set his glass coffee table, covering it with two place mats, two teacups, a teapot, and a sugar pot. He wasn't quite sure what song was stuck in his head, but he hummed it anyway. He heard a knock on his front door, and he giggled, skipping over to open it.

Once opened, Arthur stood in front of him, looking as disgruntle as usual. Oliver couldn't help but giggle again, covering his mouth as he did so. Arthur looked away, scowling slightly.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Arthur asked, rubbing his arm. Oliver uncovered his mouth, still smiling like a mad man.

"Of course love!" Oliver replied. He patted Arthur's arm, and led his guest inside. He sat at a white chair on one end of the coffee table, and Arthur sat at the other. Oliver decided he would be the one to start their conversation.

"Soooo, how have things been?" he asked, pouring some tea into Arthur's cup. Arthur continued to refuse eye contact.

"They're fine." Arthur replied dully. Oliver tipped his head to a side, his eyebrows lowered and his lip in a pout.

"A-Alright." he said. His head returned to his normal position, but his face remained the same. He looked away from Arthur, and poured his own tea. After adding several spoonfuls of sugar, he forced a cough, and looked at Arthur. He was about to attempt speaking again when Arthur spoke up.

"Why was it that you invited me here?" Arthur asked. Oliver stirred his tea and looked away from Arthur.

"Oh, just to chat. That's what friend's do, right?" he replied. He forced a nervous laugh, but it didn't last long. He stopped stirring his tea. Arthur took a long sip from his own. Oliver glanced at him but did nothing.

"Well yes, bu-" Arthur started. His eyes went wide and he clenched his chest. He lowered his eyebrows and closed an eye. Oliver giggled, and Arthur bit his lip.

"W-What's so funny, wanker?" Arthur asked, his voice horse. Oliver couldn't control himself, and had a very long giggle fit. All Arthur could do was clench his side, and bite his lip to prevent from groaning.

"S-Stop that! Th-this is no way t-to treat a g-g-guest!" Arthur tried to yell, but his voice just kept getting quieter. Oliver stopped giggling, and slouched in his chair, a hand supporting a cheek.

"Awww...you'd be surprised Arthur, for some reason you look quite adorable right now." Oliver stated. Arthur clenched his teeth. Oliver stood up and knelt to the left of Arthur.

"Please don't be that way dear, it doesn't hurt that much. Just numbs, is all." he cooed. Arthur was about to complain when Oliver kissed his cheek. Arthur would blush, but he couldn't seem to concentrate enough to do that.

"S-S-Stop that, y-you...you p-pervert..." Arthur attempted to retort. Oliver only 'hmm'ed and lifted Arthur's chin up. He closed his eyes, and was about to kiss Arthur when Arthur weakly spat in his face. Oliver paused, and after a few moments he opened his eyes. He wasn't smiling anymore. He carelessly released Arthur's chin, wiped the saliva from his face, and stood.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Oliver asked weakly. Arthur looked away, a hand clenching his chest and the other on the coffee table.

"I-I..." was all he could manage. Oliver lowered his eyebrows, and his mouth gawked slightly. For a few moments, nothing. Then Oliver picked up a teacup and without hesitation smashed it against the coffee table. Arthur lost his balance and fell to the ground, shaking slightly. Oliver's eyebrows remained furrowed, and he frowned, his mouth still slightly open. He shyly walked over and knelt down beside Arthur, playing with Arthur's hair. He hummed, and Arthur coughed. Oliver sighed.

"I suppose that didn't quite work." he noted aloud. He shook his head and watched Arthur's eyes slowly shut. Oliver smirked.

"No matter. When you wake up, I'll try again!" he cheered with a giggle. He clapped once, just to wake himself up. He stood, cleaning up the mess on the coffee table.

"He can't be _that_ hard to woe~." he reassured himself. He paused, and looked at Arthur's sleeping figure. Oliver smiled. He put down his teapot and walked over to Arthur. He paused before kissing Arthur's cheek. He giggled and stood up, lifting the teapot and walking over to the kitchen door. Before entering he paused.

"Bye bye, Arthur. See you later~." he said, despite knowing that Arthur couldn't hear him. With that, he walked out of the room.

Arthur woke and was greeted with two things: stabbing pain throughout his body, and Oliver's blurred face. He groaned. Oliver giggled. When Arthur tried to move to his arm, to support himself so he could stand, he felt his arm go numb. He could barely move it without feeling that almost pain. He gave up and scowled. Oliver stopped his giggling. Arthur could barely make out the features on Oliver's face, but he presumed he was smiling.

"Morning dear~!" Oliver greeted. He patted Arthur's head, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I know you're probably not feeling so well, but don't worry it'll pass!...eventually." Oliver assured him.

"W-W...Why the blo-bloody hell a-are you doing this?" Arthur asked weakly. It was hard to tell, but Arthur swore he saw Oliver's expression soften.

"Weeeell, love tends to makes people do weird things~!" Oliver stated. Arthur gawked.

"U-Uh." Arthur coughed, unable to word what he wanted to say. Oliver lifted his eyebrows.

"What was that, poppet?" Oliver asked. Arthur cleared his throat and tried to speak up.

"W-W-Well I...I...d-dammit, O-O-Oliver." Arthur said, not sure how he should be reacting. Oliver lowered his eyebrows and smirked.

"We~ell, if you say sorry for being such a git, I'll let you go! That doesn't sound so hard, does it deary?" Oliver cooed. He pinched Arthur cheek and Arthur cringed. Oliver stopped and waited. Nothing.

"Dear," he started, squishing both of Arthur's cheeks,

"all you have to say is one word. I know you can do it." he stated flatly. He started making awkward faces to match the ones formed by hand on Arthur's. Arthur's hand twitched in an attempt to fling Oliver's hand away, but he found himself unable to do so.

"Just say iiitttt." he said, continuing to make weird faces as he played with Arthur's cheeks.

"N-N-No, y-y-you git." Arthur managed. Oliver stopped moving his hands and gasped, his eyes gone wide.

"Why Arthur! I'm disappointed you'd say such a thing! Now appoligize this instant!" he demanded, slapping both Arthur's cheeks at once. Silence.

"...no." Arthur replied dully. Oliver pouted and waved a finger.

"Don't make me give you some more tea." he threatened, lifting an eyebrow. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"S...S-Sorry." he said. Oliver smiled and kissed Arthur. This kiss didn't last very long, seeing as Arthur was attempting to shake his head away.

"Good lad! Now then," Oliver stood and rubbed his hands together. He puffed up his cheeks and grabbed Arthur under both arms and with much effort dragged him out the front door. He then giggled and waved before slamming the door. Arthur heard it lock.

"Y-You bastard..." he mumbled before passing out.


End file.
